Sean Rivert
Sean William Rivert (born July 27, 1987) is an American singer-songwriter active since 2003. His debut album, Out Tonight, was released in 2004 and debuted at #2 on the Billboard 200, spawning the hit singles, "Last Night", "Complex", and "The Thing About Love". His 2007 follow up, Missing the Point performed similarly, debuting at #1 on the Billboard 200. His third album, as of yet untitled, is planned to be released in late 2011. Music career 2003–06: Beginnings & Out Tonight Sean Rivert began performing as the guitarist for local punk rock band Jumping for Misery in mid-2003, but left later that year due to his aspiration to be a solo artist and singer-songwriter/guitarist. He performed cover songs locally, already being known as the ex-guitarist for Jumping for Joy, and eventually caught the attention of John Tragedsen, owner of Pretentious Records, and Rivert inked an album deal with them in February 2004. Over the next few months, Rivert helped co-write over fifty songs to record for the debut album. After finishing recording in May 2004, the first single, "Last Night", was released to mainstream radio on June 15, 2004. The song debuted at #98 on the Billboard Hot 100 and eventually reached a peak of #19, and was certified Platinum by the RIAA. The second single, "Either/Or", released in September 2004, was not as successful, peaking at #107, missing the Hot 100. However, "Complex", released in January 2005, peaked at #4 on the Billboard Hot 100 and was certified 2x Platinum by the RIAA. The fourth and final single, "The Thing About Love", was the most successful, peaking at #2 for three weeks and certifying 3x Platinum. Largely thanks to the success of the album's singles, Out Tonight eventually sold over 3,000,000 records in the US alone. Out Tonight prompted the Out Tonight world tour, with two legs, the first of which spanned from September 2004–April 2005, and the second of which spanned from July 2005–January 2006. 2006–09: Missing the Point Rivert took a six-month break from music before beginning the writing process for his sophomore album in the summer of 2006. Rivert stated he wished to branch out in terms of music genre, observing that Out Tonight was mainly a rock/pop album. Rivert began the recording process of the already named album, Missing the Point, in November 2006 and finished up before Christmas time. The first single from the album, "A Toast", was released in December 2006, and contained elements of R&B, along with rock and pop music. The song's popularity (it peaked at #7 on the Billboard Hot 100 and was certified 2x Platinum by the RIAA) also stirred up some controversy, as the song speaks of drinking casually while the singer was, at the time, only nineteen years old, and not of the United States' legal drinking age. The second single from the album, "Same Old Song Again", was released in April 2007, and was his first #1 hit in the United States, peaking at #1 on the Hot 100 for two weeks and certifying 3x Platinum. The album, Missing the Point, was released May 10, 2007, and debuted at #1 on the Billboard 200. The third single from the album, "Just Live", was released in July 2007, and became Rivert's second #1 single in the US, this time for six weeks, and was certified 4x Platinum by the RIAA, his best selling digital song to date. The fourth single, " Discography *2004: Out Tonight *2007: Missing the Point *2011: TBA